Hope
by Alepxa Pendragon
Summary: El corazón de Bella Swan no había dejado de sufrir desde que perdió a su querido esposo y su pequeña, pero sabia que ya había llegado el momento de seguir adelante con su vida. Y el primer paso que dio para conseguirlo fue responder al anuncio del famoso manager musical Edward Cullen, que necesitaba a una asistenta!. Adaptación, todos humanos...
1. Chapter 1

Bella se despertó y miro el reloj en la mesilla de noche. Eran las 2:15 am y necesitaba ir al baño. Pero en su primera noche en una casa desconocida y no le agradaba la idea de ir deambulando por ella a oscuras, aunque fuera la única ocupante.

Permaneció tumbada con la esperanza de volver a quedarse dormida, pero no lo logro.

Controlate, Isabella Swan, se dijo. Ya era mayorcita como para asustarse de la oscuridad, incluso en una casa antigua como aquella, que parecía estar llena de fantasmas y vampiros.

Aparto el edredón y bajo de la cama. Dudo unos segundos antes de avanzar a tientas hacia la pared, que estaba mas cerca de lo que creía.

Tal vez debería haber prestado mas atención cuando había dejado sus maletas allí, pero estaba tan agotada que solo había logrado deshacer su equipaje a medias antes de quedarse dormida.

Finalmente alcanzo la puerta y la abrió sigilosamente. A pesar de que estaba sola en casa, no le parecía bien hacer ruido.

Deslizo la mano por la pared del pasillo en busca del interruptor de la luz. Mientras lo hacia, las nubes se abrieron y la luz de la luna ilumino el final del pasillo. ¡Bingo! Allí estaba la puerta del baño.

Aliviada, fue hasta allí, abrió la puerta, entro y encendió la luz. Pero cuando salió unos minutos después se quedo paralizada. La luz de la luna se había evaporado y estaba de nuevo a oscuras. No te asustes, Bella. ¡Piensa!.

Tenía que haber una forma lógica de abordar aquel problema.

-De acuerdo -susurro-, mi cuarto es el... -contó con los dedos-... Tercero a la izquierda... Creo.

Avanzo de puntillas pegada a la pared. Uno... Dos... Tres...

Abrió la puerta y avanzo rápidamente hacia la cama. Fue un error. Tropezó con un zapato suelto y choco contra algo solido. Enseguida comprobó que además de solido era cálido... ¡Y que respiraba!

¡Había alguien en la casa! Un ladrón, un maniaco asesino...

El cerebro de Bella entro en cortocircuito. Demasiada información que asimilar. Afortunadamente, sus instintos primarios entraron en acción y dio un rápido paso atrás con intención de volver a salir por la puerta. Pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando una fuerte mano la sujeto por la muñeca.

Sin pensar en lo que hacia, Bella se lanzo contra su atacante. Apoyo la palma de la mano bajo su barbilla y empujo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el ladrón se tambaleara hacia atrás con un gruñido.

Nunca volveré a protestar por las clases de autodefensa que me obligaste a tomar en el pueblo, mama.

En los surrealistas momentos que siguieron, Bella se pregunto que hacia un ladrón desnudo de cintura para arriba en pleno marzo, pero antes de que el pensamiento se formara por completo en su cabeza el hombre la sujeto con la otra mano y ambos cayeron al suelo en un revuelo de piernas y brazos.

Bella noto enseguida que el hombre era mas alto que ella y, por la contundencia del pecho sobre el que acababa de aterrizar, también debía ser cinco veces mas musculoso.

Trato de apartarse, pero era evidente que el hombre no quería soltarla. De un rápido movimiento, la tumbo de espaldas sobre el suelo y la sujeto con las manos por las muñecas a la vez que le aprisionaba los muslos con las rodillas.

Bella lucho para liberarse, pero lo mismo habría dado que hubiera tratado de quitarse de encima un bloque de granito. Finalmente se quedo quieta. El aliento con aroma a pasta de dientes del hombre acaricio su cuello. Sintió que el pánico le atenazaba el pecho.

Tenía que actuar de inmediato, antes de que el hiciera su siguiente movimiento. Dejándose guiar por su instinto, alzo la cabeza y mordió a su atacante en el hombro. Luego, mientras el hombre gritaba de dolor, utilizo todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo a un lado.

El plan consistía en salir corriendo en cuanto se lo quitara de encima... Pero fallo. Efectivamente, el hombre cayo a un lado, pero cuando Bella trato de escabullirse, la sujeto por el pie y tiro de ella. Mientras trataba inútilmente de aferrarse a la alfombra comprendió que la estaba arrastrando hacia la cama.

Entonces fue cuando empezó a gritar. ¿Como se atrevía aquel hombre a tratarla así?.

-¡Salga de mi dormitorio o...!

-¿O que?

El hombre estaba claramente enfadado, pero había algo mas en su voz. ¿Confusión?

De pronto la habitación se ilumino. Bella aparto el rostro de la alfombra y parpadeo varias veces, desesperada por localizar la puerta. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz vio una figura contra el azul pálido de la pared...

¿Azul pálido? ¡Cielo santo! ¡Mi cuarto era amarillo!, pensó.

Volvió el rostro hacia su atacante y se topo con un par de intensos ojos verdes que la observaban. Había algo en ellos... ¿No había soñado con unos ojos como aquellos justo antes de despertar?

De pronto sintió que se ruborizaba hasta las orejas. Efectivamente, había visto aquellos ojos, pero no en sueños. Y no los había visto bajo un ceño fruncido, como en aquellos momentos, sino sonrientes y centelleantes.

Dejo escapar un sonido mezcla de un gemido y un gruñido cuando, finalmente, el recuerdo ocupo su lugar.

-Lo... Lo siento -balbuceo-. Me he perdido en la oscuridad -lanzo una mirada al hombre, que seguía claramente perplejo-. Creía... Que era un maniaco.

El hombre parpadeo y Bella comprendió que probablente había pensado lo mism de ella.

-Señor Cullen... Yo...

-Ya se quien soy. ¿Pero quien diablos es usted?

Bella se humedeció los labios y carraspeo.

-Soy Isabella Swan, su nueva asistenta.

[FLASH BACK]

(Un mes antes)

Bella se quedo paralizada en cuanto cruzo el umbral de entrada de la cafetería. La mujer del abrigo rojo había llegado temprano. Estaba sentada a una mesa, leyendo el periódico.

Su pelo largo y rubio casi tocaba el mantel mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa. Unos pendientes de plata brillaron en sus orejas cuando se lo aparto para poder pasar la pagina. Unos pendientes que Bella le había regalado para su ultimo cumpleaños.

La mujer aun no se había fijado en Bella, cosa que esta agradeció. La miro con mas insistencia. Tal vez, si seguía así un momento acabaría recordando.

Sabia que era amiga de aquella mujer, recordaba la desordenada habitación que compartían en la universidad, el olor a libros viejos en la biblioteca, las risitas y cotilleos... Pero no recordaba su nombre.

Desde que sufrió el accidente, recordar el nombre o la palabra adecuada se había convertido en algo parecido a tener que buscar algo a oscuras en una despensa abarrotada. Sabia que la información estaba en alguna parte de su cerebro, pero en realidad no sabia bien que buscaba ni si acabaría reconociéndolo.

El movimiento de una camarera llamo la atención de la mujer, que, al alzar el rostro, vio a Bella y sonrió.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras no dejaba de repasar el alfabeto, como le había sugerido el grupo de apoyo. ¿Anna? ¿Alice? ¿Amy?

La mujer se levanto y Bella no tuvo mas remedio que avanzar hacia ella. ¿Belinda? No. ¿Brenda?

Se abrazaron mientras Bella seguía repasando nombres. ¿Christine? ¿Carolina? ¿Carla?

-¡Cuanto me alegro de verte, Bella!

Bella sabia que su amiga seria comprensiva si reconocía su olvido, pero estaba harta de que fueran comprensivos con ella. Quería vivir su vida como el resto del mundo, sin miradas comprensivas. Ese era el principal motivo por el que había concertado aquella cita. Rosalie Hale. Por fin.

-Hola Rose -saludo, y finalmente pudo relajarse un poco-. Me alegro mucho de verte.

Cuando se sentaron, Rose ladeo la cabeza y la observo atentamente.

-¿Como estas? -pregunto.

Ah... Que inocente y bien intencionada sonaba aquella pregunta. Bella había llegado a odiarla. La gente no dejaba de preguntarle aquello con expresión preocupada. Lo que querían en realidad era que les hicieran un informe psicológico y medico completo de su estado. Sonrió.

-Estoy bien. En serio.

-¿Sigues teniendo dolores de cabeza?

-Solo ocasionalmente -contesto Bella con un encogimiento de hombros.

Rose sonrió y la miro de arriba a bajo.

-Te has cortado el pelo.

Bella se llevo automáticamente una mano a sus rizos marrones. Solo hacia unos días que había ido a la peluquería y aun no se había acostumbrado a encontrar aire fresco donde antes estaba su melena.

-Estaba lista para un cambio.

Por eso estaba allí. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ir al grano y formularle a Rose la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Si no lo hacia pronto se arriesgaba a volver a casa sin haber mencionado el asunto. Abrió la boca para hablar.

-No se tu -dijo Rose-, pero yo no puedo ponerme al día de los cotilleos de todo un mes sin una dosis de cafeína... Y posiblemente uno o dos bollos.

Bella volvió la mirada hacia el mostrador.

-Yo tomare un... -Se interrumpió.

¿Cual era la palabra? Sabia que la sabia, pero no quería acudir a su cerebro.

-Ya sabes... Esa bebida con espuma arriba...

Rose no se inmuto.

-Dos capuchinos -pidió a una camarera.

Bella miro a la joven por encima del hombro de su amiga.

-Y un bollo con chocolate, por favor.

-Que sean dos -Rose sonrió mientras la camarera se alejaba-. Esa es mi chica. No podrías olvidar el chocolate Ni aunque lo intentaras.

Si su madre o su hermana hubieran dicho algo así Bella las habría reprendido, pero el comentario de su amiga le hizo sonreír, porque lo había hecho como si no tuviera mayor importancia. Aquel pensamiento positivo reforzó su confianza. Iba a hacerle la pregunta. Estaba lista. Pero necesito un segundo café para armarse de valor.

-Te he citado con un motivo, Rose. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Lo que quieras. Ya lo sabes -Rose se inclino hacia delante y acaricio el brazo se Bella-. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que pueda por ayudarte.

Bella respiro profundamente. Necesitaba algo mas que alguien dispuesto a escucharla o a darle apoyo moral. Mucho mas.

-Necesito un trabajo.

Rose parpadeo, desconcertada.

-¿Un trabajo?

Bella asintió a la vez que se mordía el labio. Rose aparto la mirada y permaneció un momento pensativa.

-Lo siento, Bella. Solo necesito un par de personas en la oficina y los puestos ya están ocupados.

Oh, fabuloso. Rose creía que le estaba pidiendo un trabajo de caridad, con un mínimo de responsabilidades y sin retos. Pero Bella no iba a renunciar. Estaba desesperada.

-No. Lo que quiero es que me incluyas en las listas de tu agencia, preferiblemente para un trabajo con alojamiento incluido. Necesito alejarme de Barkleigh una temporada. Seguro que habrá algo que pueda hacer. Ya sabes que soy buena cocinera...

Rose asintió y murmuro algo. Bella supo que había puesto su mente a trabajar. Rose era dueña de una pequeña agencia de empleo especializada en ofrecer servicio domestico a los ricos y famosos, tanto mayordomos, como choferes o cocineros y niñeras.

-Pero... ¿Puedes...? -Rose arrugo la nariz e hizo una pausa.

Bella sabia lo que trataba de preguntar. Después del accidente y sus consecuencias, ¿Seria capaz de conservar un trabajo a jornada completa? La verdad era que no lo sabia con certeza. Se había esforzado para elaborar estrategias y desarrollar mecanismos que la ayudaran a superar los problemas de memoria y concentración que solían manifestarse tras recibir un golpe serio en la cabeza, aunque la mera idea de alejarse de su entorno familiar para empezar de nuevo le hacia ponerse a temblar.

-Solo tengo que esforzarme un poco mas que los demás para organizarme. Eso es todo. Pero puedo hacerlo, Rose. Se que puedo. Solo necesito que alguien crea en mi y me de una oportunidad... Y tu me haz ofrecido tu ayuda.

De acuerdo, aquello era jugar sucio, pero estaba desesperada. Rose la miro con expresión indecisa. Durante largo rato no dijo nada. Bella casi pudo ver como giraban los engranajes en su cabeza.

-De acuerdo -dijo finalmente-. Puede que tenga algo. Te avisare.

Bella cerro la puerta de la casa de campo y trato de sacar la llave de la gastada cerradura victoriana, pero no lo logro.

Las cosas no estaban yendo bien. Había perdido las llaves y se había pasado un buen rato tratando de cerrar una maleta díscola. Si hubiera creído en los malos presagios, ya hacia varias horas que habría corrido a esconderse bajo su edredón. Pero este estaba recién lavado, esperando a alguna otra persona, y el resto de su vida se había dividido entre cajas de embalaje y maletas. La casa de campo estaba vacía de posesiones personales y lista para ser alquilada. Alguna otra familia empezaría a crear sus recuerdos en ella.

Finalmente logro sacar la llave y guardo el llaves en su bolsillo. Había llegado la hora de irse... Y también había empezado a llover. Tras echar una ultima mirada a la casa, se volvió y se encamino con paso firme hacia su coche hacia su coche mientras la lluvia arreciaba.

Miro el bolso de mano que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto. Por su abertura asomaba un osito de peluche azul con un solo ojo y una de las orejas totalmente gastada. Bella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, pero se negó a parpadear.

Aquel día necesitaba mantener el controla toda costa. Se irguió en el asiento, apoyo una mano en el volante y giro la llave en el contacto. El motor carraspeo cansinamente y Bella rogó para que el coche no la dejara en la estancada. Al segundo intento logro arrancarlo y supuso en marcha.

Una hora después conducía por la autopista tras una caravana. Solo iba a 80 kilómetros por hora, pero no trato de adelantarla. Aquella velocidad era suficiente. Conducir no era su ocupación favorita aquellos días y hacia tiempo que no entraba en una autopista. Se distrajo de los coches y camiones que la adelantaban a toda velocidad con pensamientos de nuevos inicios y trabajos.

Todos se alegraron mucho cuando salió del hospital, convencidos de que no tardaría en volver a la normalidad. Y, tras un año, cuando por fin se fue de casa de sus padres y volvió a su casa de campo, sus familias y amigos suspiraron aliviados.

Todo había acabado. Bella estaba mejor y ya podían dejar de preocuparse.

Pero Bella no estaba mejor. Era posible que su pelo hubiera vuelto a crecer y hubiera ocultado las cicatrices de su cabeza, que hablara y caminara como antes, pero nada, nada volvería a ser nunca igual. Bajo su aspecto habitual era fundamentalmente distinta y siempre lo seria.

Centro la atención en la lluvia que caía sobre el parabrisas. Agua eso era todo. Pequeñas gotas de agua. ¿Como era posible que algo tan trascendente hubiera alterado el curso de tres vida de forma tan drástica?

Afortunadamente, unos minutos después dejo de llover y pudo detener los limpiadores. Trato de relajar los hombros y se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de apretar los dientes desde el momento en que había puesto el píen en el acelerador. Hizo un esfuerzo consciente por relajar la mandíbula y flexiono varias veces los dedos con que aferraba el volante.

Al ver una señal azul en la autopista redujo un poco la marcha para poder leerla atentamente. Salida ocho. Aun le quedan dos.

Prometio estar atenta para no saltarse la suya. Aquel día, perderse no era una opción. La caravana que llevaba delante comenzó a reducir la marcha. Bella miro por el retrovisor. Podía adelantarla si quería. El carril contiguo estaba vacío.

Le llevo unos minutos armarse de valor para intentar el adelantamiento. Acababa de salir al carril contiguo tras poner el intermitente cuando vio por el retrovisor que un coche se acercaba a toda velocidad, frenaba a escasos centímetros de su guardabarros trasero y le daba las luces. Tensa, puso de nuevo el intermitente para volver a situarse tras la caravana. El coche, un Porsche rojo, la adelanto como una exhalación.

Tenía que ser un hombre, pensó Bella. Seguro que estaba demasiado centrado en su ego como para pensar en los demás. Patético. Hacia tiempo que había decidido mantenerse alejada de aquel tipo de personas , ya estuvieran dentro o fuera de su coche.

Movió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en la conducción, aliviada al comprobar que solo faltaban dos kilómetros para la siguiente gasolinera. Necesitaba una dosis de cafeína.

Unos minutos después estaba sentada en una incomoda silla de plástico tomando un café. El conductor del Porche había hecho revivir en su interior sentimientos y recuerdos que trataba de evadir hacia tiempo, lo que resultaba aparentemente extraño, porque no lograba recordar el accidente en si.

Pero tal vez había sido una bendición no estar consciente mientras la sacaban del coche, con los cuerpos de su marido y de su hija junto a ella. Aunque no por ello su baqueteada memoria dejaba de inventar imágenes con que torturarla en medio de la noche.

Tampoco tenía un recuerdo claro de los comienzos en los primeros días en el hospital. Los médicos le habían dicho que eso era normal. Amnesia postraumática. Cuando trataba de recordar lo sucedido, una densa e impenetrable niebla gris se aposentaba en su mente.

A veces pensaba que seria agradable volver a perderse en aquella niebla, porque salir de ella para descubrir que su encantador Jacob y su querida hija Vanessa de 8 años se habían ido para siempre había sido el peor momento de su existencia.

Todo porque había llovido y porque dos jóvenes con un coche rápido no habían dado mayor importancia ese hecho. Miro su taza de café. Estaba vacía, pero no recordaba haberla bebido.

La perspectiva de volver a ponerse a conducir no le atraía nada, pero no le quedaba mas remedio. Cerro un momento los ojos...

Si no seguía adelante con su plan, la única opción que le quedaba era admitir su derrota y volver a su casa para invernar eternamente. Podía hacer aquello. Tenía que hacerlo. De lo contrario, acabaría aniquilandose.

Respiro profundamente, se levanto del asiento, salió de la cafetería y se encamino al coche con paso firme.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Cuando finalmente llego, su nuevo lugar de trabajo fue una sorpresa. Los hombres de éxito, como su nuevo jefe, normalmente querían que sus casas reflejaran la riqueza que amasaban. Sin embargo, Larkford Place era una pequeña pero alegre casa solariega del siglo XVI rodeada por rododendros y rugosos robles.

Por primera vez desde que había decidido escapar de su vida, Bella sintió algo distinto al temor o a la desesperación. Era un lugar precioso, sereno... Sintió que la esperanza resurgía en su interior, una emoción que hacia tanto que no experimentaba que había asumido que desapareció junto con sus recuerdos.

Había una explanada ante la casa para aparcar los coches, pero no era allí donde a ella le correspondía dejarlo. Puso el coche de nuevo en marcha y siguió un sendero que rodeaba la casa hasta un patio adoquinado en el que estaba la entrada de servicio.

Tras salir del coche contemplo la hiedra que enmarcaba la puerta trasera. Se acerco a esta, saco la llave que le había entregado la asistenta anterior y la introdujo en la cerradura.

Le costo dar el primer paso. Aquel umbral era donde se cruzaban el ayer y el mañana de su vida. Sentía que cruzarlo seria algo definitivo, que ya no habría marcha atrás. Pero era lo que quería ¿No? Seguir adelante, dejar atrás el pasado.

Finalmente entro en la casa. Avanzo por un pasillo hasta una puerta que daba a una espaciosa cocina con una bonitas vistas al jardín trasero. Giro sobre si misma para echar un vistazo a los que iban a ser sus dominios a partir de aquel día. Era el sueño de una cocinera. La casa había sido remodelada recientemente y, según le habían dicho, quienes se habían ocupado de la cocina habían terminado de trabajar la semana anterior. Los electrodomésticos parecían recién salidos de un catalogo. Incluso olían a nuevo.

En la pared que había frente a la encimera había una larga estantería con libros de cocina. Bella se acerco a verlos como atraída por un imán. Había uno en concreto que había estado ojeando la semana pasada en la biblioteca local...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, alzo una mano y tomo el libro. Tenía tiempo de sobra para explorar la casa y organizarse, casi una semana antes de que su nuevo jefe regresara de uno de sus viajes al extranjero.

Tras echar un vistazo, busco el hervidor de agua y se preparo un te. Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera miro a su alrededor y se fijo en que había una televisión en un hueco bajo uno de los armarios. La encendió y, tras comprobar que funcionaba, la dejo puesta. Ya averiguaría mas tarde como cambiar los canales. De momento era agradable tener algo de compañía en aquella casa vacía.

Tras servírse el te se sentó a la mesa a ojear el libro de cocina. ¿Que podía cocinar para su jefe la primera noche? Tenía que ser algo impresionante, algo que lo animara a contratarla permanentemente tras los tres primeros meses de prueba.

Bella sospechaba que no habría conseguido el trabajo si Rosalie no hubiera sido prima de su nuevo jefe y si este no hubiera estado desesperado por conseguir a alguien lo antes posible. Al parecer, trabajaba en la industria de la música. Su nombre le había resultado vagamente familiar, pero lo cierto era que ya no se mantenía al dia con aquella clase de cosas.

Su vieja amiga Ángela se mostró muy impresionada cuando Bella le hablo de su nuevo trabajo. No dejo de dar grititos de emoción y de decir lo afortunada que era. Bella no la interrumpió, contenta por el hecho de que Ángela estuviera lo suficientemente distraída como para ponerse a interrogarla sobre los verdaderos motivos que la habían llevado a renunciar a su cómoda vida.

Pero no iba a pensar en aquello de momento. Por una vez agradeció la tendencia de su cerebro a cambiar de tema rápidamente y centro su atención en el colorido libro de cocina que tenía ante si.

La parte mas divertida de su trabajo iba a ser cocinar. Siempre le había gustado hacerlo, e incluso había hecho algún curso en la escuela local antes de que naciera Vanessa. Curiosamente, aquella era una habilidad que no se había visto afectada tras el accidente. No sabia por que. Tal vez, la mezcla de sabores y texturas de los alimentos era algo que se almacenaba en una parte distinta del cerebro a la que tenía afectada.

De pronto volvió a tener la sensación de que el mundo se retiraba, dejándola flotando en una especie de burbuja. Sus dedos buscaron automáticamente su relicario mientras trataba de distraerse con el libro. Inicialmente, las letras y las fotos se desenfocaron, pero parpadeo un par de veces y obligo a sus ojos a trabajar al unísono hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

La televisión seguía puesta y le echo un vistazo. Estaba a punto de empezar un nuevo programa. Una reportera con un traje escotado aferraba al micrófono mientras trataba de simular que no temblaba a causa del frío.

En aquel momento aparecio una nota escrita en la base de la pantalla. Bella se quedo paralizada mientras la miraba. Luego se acerco rápidamente a la pantalla para ver mejor.

-Es...¡Es el! -exclamo mientras subía el volumen del televisor.

Edward Cullen, podía leerse en la leyenda que aparecía al pie de la pantalla.

Bella comprendió porque su amiga Ángela se había mostrado tan excitada cuando le había hablado del hombre para el que iba a trabajar. Moreno, con el pero cobre ligeramente rizado y una perfecta hilera de dientes, no había duda de que era realmente atractivo. Aunque aquellos detalles en realidad carecían de importancia en una relación profunda y duradera. Si el hombre en cuestión tenía la típica personalidad egoísta y superficial, su atractivo físico no valía nada. Bella miro atentamente a Edward Cullen. Debía tener poco mas de treinta años, como ella. ¿Pero quien se escondía realmente tras aquella inmaculada camisa blanca y aquel traje de diseño? ¿Como seria trabajar para el?

De pronto, una mujer joven aparecio en la pantalla junto a el. Tenía un busto que desafiaba ostensiblemente la gravedad y un vestido con tan poca tela que apenas podía ser calificado como tal. Bella suspiro.

De manera que era esa clase de hombre. Que decepcionante...

Pero la reportera del escote generoso no pareció molestarse, porque salió disparada hacia el desde detrás de la barrera.

-¡Señor Cullen! ¡Jessica Stanly, del canal seis! -

Por lo que recordaba Bella, aquella mujer tenía fama de hacer preguntas incomodas y de ser un poco descarada con sus entrevistados. Nunca se sabia que jugosos secretos iba a lograr que revelaran accidentalmente sus víctimas.

Cullen vio a la reportera y avanzo hacia ella. Un par de cientos de ojos femeninos siguieron con atención sus elegantes y cómodos movimientos. Irónicamente, su novia se limito a seguír mirando a la Camara.

Incluso la reportera parecía impresionada. Aunque, por el travieso brillo en su mirada, a Cullen no pareció importarle.

Jessica Stanly se ruborizo e hizo su pregunta con voz ligeramente ronca.

-¿Esta seguro de que Alice Brandon, su nueva cliente, ira a recoger esta tarde el premio a la mejor principiante?-

Bella rogó en silencio para que su jefe demostrara que podía ser encantador, amable y modesto. La sonrisa de Cullen se acentuó y dio la impresión de que la reportera iba a derretirse en un charco de hormonas.

-Confió plenamente en Alice -dijo con voz profunda y aparentemente seria. Pero sus ojos volvieron a destellar-. Pero no viene mal contar con una agencia discográfica de calidad.

La reportera cayo en la trampa de sus sonrientes ojos. Prácticamente balbuceo cuando hizo su siguiente pregunta y Cullen flirteo descaradamente con ella... O tal vez no flirteo, pero tenía que estar haciendo algo para tenerla tan embobada.

Aquel hombre parecía estar disfrutando con el hecho de que hubiera un par de millones de televidentes contemplando cada momento del masaje publico que estaba recibiendo su ego. Lo que mas irrito a Bella fue que contesto cada pregunta de la reportera sin perder ni un momento la calma.

-Estoy segura de que no le sorprenderá averiguar que, debido a su éxito como uno de los principales manager de la industria discográfica, la revista GLOSS le ha nombrado el soltero de oro del año-

Edward Cullen se llevo una mano al pecho con expresión de burlona sorpresa. Bella bufo. Iba a ser una cruz trabajar para aquel tipo. Menos mal que, según le había dicho Rosalie, se pasaba el dia viajando.

-En en el caso, mas vale que alguien se de prisa en casarse conmigo -bromeo Edward, que añadió con una nueva sonrisa-: ¿Hay alguna interesada?

El rubor de la reportera se intensifico y Bella temió que se produjera una estampida. Volvió a bufar. La reportera dejo de sonreír de pronto, se aliso el pelo con una mano y se irguió. Ya era hora, pensó Bella. Se suponía que aquella mujer era una profesional. Cuando lanzo su siguiente pregunta, lo hizo con mas frialdad.

-¿Fue difícil reconstruir su carrera después de sus... Difíciles comienzos, tanto en lo profesional como en su vida personal?- el rostro de la reportera era la viva imagen de la compasión, pero su mirada había adquirido un matiz de hielo.

Algo distinto al humor destello en la mirada de Edward Cullen.

-Gracias por su interés -hizo una pausa mientras su expresión se volvía pétrea-. Buenas tardes, señorita Stanly -añadió, y a continuación giro sobre si mismo para alejarse.

La reportera se quedo boquiabierta mientras observaba su espalda. La Camara giro y enfoco a la acompañante del señor Cullen. La señorita silicona hizo un mohín y troto enseguida tras el mientras la reportera reaccionaba y se ponía buscar otra celebridad para rellenar el hueco.

Bella apago la televisión moviendo la cabeza. Empezaba a temer que la idea de ponerse a trabajar hubiera sido uno de aquellos impulsos alocados que tenía desde el accidente... Otra de las pequeñas bromas de su cerebro.

EPOV

Con una rápidas zancadas, Edward se alejo todo lo posible de los problemas en que se estaba metiendo a si mismo por bocazas. Los destellos de los flashes llegaban de todas direcciones. De pronto, el carísimo traje que vestía ya no parecía una armadura.

había seguido el impulso De burlarse un poco de Jessica Stanly, pero había olvidado que tras aquellas largas pestañas había una reportera inteligente que no dudaba en lanzarse a la yugular de cualquier celebridad sobre la que hubiera algún cotilleo jugoso. Lo sabia porque algunos de sus clientes habían tenido que sufrirla a lo largo de los últimos años y la oportunidad de una pequeña venganza había resultado demasiado tentadora. Pero le había salido el tiro por la culata. Pretendía que la atención se centrara en Alice y su nominación, no en su propio y menos que glorioso pasado.

Contemplo la multitud que aguardaba la llegada de otras celebridades. Debería estar disfrutando cada minuto de aquello. Era la clase de vida por la que siempre había luchado, el sueño de la mayoría de las personas que estaban sentadas ante el televisor... Alfombras rojas, bellas mujeres, coches rápidos, dinero... Entonces, ¿Que le pasaba?

De pronto oyó unos rápidos pasos tras el. Oh, diablos. Lauren. Se abofeteo mentalmente por su falta de caballerosidad y se volvió para esperarla y tomarla del codo.

El agente de Lauren había llamado hacia un par de semanas y le había preguntado si le gustaría conocerla. Aquello era a lo que había llegado la vida amorosa de los ricos y famosos. Las relaciones se llevaban casi en tercera persona. Mi agente llamara a tu agente...

Normalmente no aceptaba solicitudes como aquella, pero el también necesitaba una acompañante y Lauren era sexy y guapísima, justo la clase de mujer que se esperaba que llevara como acompañante en un entrega de premios como aquella. Daba igual que Lauren no hubiera dado muestras de sentir el mas mínimo interés romántico por el cuando había llamado... Y que el cotilleo de la industria hubiera confirmado que cierta modelo estaba tratando de lanzar una carrera de cantante.

Todo era predecible. Pero lo predecible estaba bien. Al menos asi sabia a que atenerse, aunque su elección de compañías femeninas no hacia mas que alentar los cotilleos sobre su vida privada. Pero lo cierto era que no había conocido ni la mitad de mujeres que decía la prensa, y aquellas con las que salía estaban encantadas de utilizarlo para sus propios fines.

Era un mundo de apariencias y puñaladas traperas y el había aprendido algo esencial muy pronto: la mujer que hablara de amor y compromiso seria la que te mordería el trasero cuando menos lo esperabas. Tenía las cicatrices para probarlo.

Pasaron al interior del viejo teatro. Edward no tenía planeado acudir a aquella entrega de premios, pero el deber era el deber y había que promocionar la carrera de su nueva y joven cantante Alice Brandon.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras se aparto para que Lauren subiera antes que el. Llevaba un vestido negro sin espalda que se ceñía a todos los lugares adecuados de su cuerpo... Y no había duda de que los tenía. Edward se esforzó por apreciar las vistas, pero su pulso permaneció alarmantemente estático. Otro indicio de que aquella noche no estaba en forma. Probablemente se debía al Jet Lag.

Un acomodador los condujo hasta su mesa. Alice ya estaba allí, con su amigo de turno. Aquel era músico, o algo asi. Edward aparto una silla para Lauren, hizo las presentaciones y luego se inclino hacia Alice.

-¿Nerviosa?- Alice asintió rápidamente.

-Sentí despertarte con mi llamada el otro dia. Los cambios de horario son tan confusos... Y estaba un poco alterada-.

Aunque técnicamente Edward no era su manager personal, algo que había dejado en manos de Jane, una de sus empleadas, había decidido intervenir durante una temporada. Alice solo tenía diecisiete años y estaba abrumada por su repentina entrada en el mundo del espectáculo. De momento necesitaba estabilidad y, a fin de cuentas, un cliente contento era un cliente productivo. Edward sonrió.

-¿Quien necesita dormir? -bromeo a la vez le dedicaba un guiño.

-No sabes cuento te agradezco que cambiaras de plan y decidieras volar hasta aquí. ¡Estoy frenética! No se si me asusta mas ganar o perder. Que locura, ¿Verdad? Reconozco que necesito todo el apoyo que pueda obtener-.

El músico, o lo que fuera que la acompañaba, tomo un trago directamente de la botella de champan y eructo. Edward trato de bloquear su visión con el arreglo floral del centro de la mesa.

Gran elección de compañía, Alice, pensó. De primera clase.

Aquella era una prueba mas de que su joven e ingenua cliente necesita una mano guía. Y Alice se empeño en confirmarlo cuando alargo una mano hacia la copa que tenía ante si. Edward se la quito antes de que se la llevara a los labios.

-No, Alice. Aun eres menor de edad para beber-. La expresión de Alice se endureció mientras pasaba por uno de los típicos momentos de Jekyll y Hyde de la adolescencia.

-No puedes decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, Edward. Solo diriges mi carrera, no mi vida-.

-Tienes razón. No puedo decirte lo que debes hacer, pero si puedo aconsejarte. Mi trabajo consiste en cuidar de tus intereses. Pero eso me llevo el quince por ciento de tus ganancias -dijo Edward mientras situaba la copa fuera del alcance de Alice-. Además, supongo que no querrás estar bebida cuando vayas a recoger tu premio. Y he dicho "cuando vayas", no "si vas".

Ante la duda, halagos, siempre funcionaban. La antagónica expresión de Alice se suavizo un poco. Las chicas de su edad podían llegar a ser realmente testarudas, pero Edward sabia que tenía muy buena mano con las mujeres, tuvieran nueve o noventa. Alice seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, pero el sabia que había ganado.

-El agua es mejor para mi voz -dijo finalmente la joven cantante a la vez que se inclinaba hacia su impresentable novio para darle un desafiante beso.

Edward hizo una seña a un camarero y sonrió para si. Seis meses antes nadie conocía a Alice Brandon. A pesar de su juventud, tenía una voz asombrosamente madura. Además tocaba guitarra y escribía hermosas canciones de amor. Asegurar un contrato de grabación con ella había sido pan comido. Edward solo tenía que asegurarse de que la locura del mundo de la industria musical no lograra descarriarla antes de que alcanzara su meta.

Observo disimuladamente a Alice, que se estaba mordiendo las uñas hasta un punto que debía resultar doloroso. No había duda de que la madurez de su talento, pero en fondo no era mas que una colegiala asustad. Se alegraba de haberse tomado la molestia de acudir con ella a la entrega de premios.

De pronto experimento una oleada de inesperado agotamiento. Reprimió un bostezo y trato de ignorar su cansancio. Iba a ser una noche larga.

BPOV

Tras almorzar, Bella decidió recorrer la casa. Al dia siguiente pegaría una nota en cada puerta... Lo que no era poco decir, porque parecía haber cientos de ellas. Las notas la ayudarían a reconocerlas y a hacerse un esquema mental de la casa, de manera que cuando quisiera ir a la cocina no acabara en el baño, pero tendría que quitarlas antes de que llegara su jefe. Había tenido que recurrir a aquella técnica al volver a su casa tras el accidente, lo cual había resultado totalmente ridículo. ¿Como podía haber vivido en una casa durante casi una década y no recordar donde estaba su dormitorio?

Pero finalmente había acabado por recordar y estaba segura de que en aquella casa volvería a pasarle lo mismo. Dio las gracias en silencio a Rosalie por haber organizado las cosas para que pudiera pasar allí una semana antes de que llegara su jefe de... ¿Había mencionado Rose Nueva York?

Comprobó con agrado que la casa era tan agradable por fuera como por dentro y que estaba conservada con su estilo original, lo que hacia que resultara muy acogedora.

Un involuntario bostezo le hizo abrir la boca. Debido a que necesitaba concentrase en cosas que la mayoría de la gente solía hacer de forma automática, el cansancio era parte normal de su condición. Y aquel dia había sido especialmente exigente para ella. Había llegado el momento de echar un vistazo al apartamento para el servicio que se hallaba sobre los viejos establos.

Saco un par de bolsas del coche y subió las escaleras que llevaban a su nueva casa. Pero al abrir la puerta percibió un intenso olor a humedad. Y no tardo en descubrir por que. había una gotera en el techo y la sala de estar estaba a punto de convertirse en un estanque. Iba a ser imposible dormir allí aquella noche.

De manera que volvió a llevar sus bolsas a la casa principal y ocupo una de las habitaciones para invitados de la primera planta. Tras localizar a un fontanero local y colocar unos cubos bajo la gotera se sentía tan agotada que lo único que pudo hacer antes de meterse a la cama fue ir al baño a lavarse los dientes.

Pero cuando se acostó no pudo dormirse. Dejar su vieja casa le había parecido buena idea unas semanas atrás, pero empezaba a dudar de su decisión. ¿Y si los temores de Rose se hacían realidad? ¿Y si no estaba en condiciones de asumir aquel trabajo?

Pero necesitaba aquel trabajo. Hacia poco que había logrado asimilar finalmente que el accidente no solo había destruido su perfecta familia, sino que también había alterado permanentemente su cerebro. Nunca volvería ser la persona que fue.

Suspiro y se acurruco bajo el edredón. Tal vez no volvería a ser nunca la Bella que fue, pero aquel trabajo era su salvavidas, su oportunidad de demostrárse a si misma y a todo el mundo que podía volver a ser normal.

No le iba a quedar mas remedio que convertirse en la mejor empleada de servicio que había tenido nunca el señor Edward Cullen.

~~Tiempo Después~~

EPOV

Mientras la ceremonia de entrega de premios avanzaba, Edward constato lo que se temía. Estaba siendo una noche increíblemente larga.

Lauren lo estaba irritando. Era muy bonita, pero no despertaba su interés. Había tratado de hablar con ella sobre la industria de la música, algo que supuestamente debía interesarle, pero no parecía estar en lo mas mínimo informada al respecto.

El espectáculo era bueno, pero tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes. El mejor momento de la gala tuvo lugar cuando Alice subió a cantar tras recibir el premio como mejor artista nobel.

La audiencia escucho en silencio y cuando termino la recompenso con un aplauso unánime.

Durante la ceremonia Edward tuvo que esforzarse por mantener los ojos abiertos. Empezó a lamentar las dos copas de champan que había tomado. Lo único que quería era ir a su casa a acostarse. Cuando la ceremonia estaba a punto de terminar, Alice se inclino hacia el.

-¿Vas a venir a la fiesta que hay después?- Lauren, que estaba escuchando disimuladamente, lo miro con expresión esperanzada. Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy muy cansado. Me voy a casa a la cama- Lauren pareció aun mas esperanzada.

Edward decidió que era hora de salir de aquella situación. Probablemente Lauren lo pasaría mejor en la fiesta. Se inclino hacia ella y la beso en la mejilla.

-Se que estoy resultando muy aburrido. ¿Por que no vas a la fiesta de todos modos? Estoy seguro de que Alice y su amigo te cuidaran.- Lauren sopeso un momento sus opciones y decidió que la oferta no era tan mala.

-Me parece bien -dijo con su vocecita de niña.

Edward salió del teatro por la salida trasera para evitar fotos y preguntas. Una vez en el exterior, se soltó el botón superior de la camisa y respiro con fruición el aire de la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Edward se irguió en la cama, adormecido. Había alguien haciendo ruido en el rellano de la escalera. Tras la ceremonia había sentido el impulso de salir de la ciudad, de manera que en lugar de pedirle al taxista que le llevara a su apartamento junto al río, le había hecho feliz diciéndole que su destino era Sussex.

Escucho otro ruido procedente del rellano. No lo había soñado. Solo había una explicación. Eran más de las dos de la mañana y había alguien en la casa. Alguien que no había sido invitado.

Bajo de la cama preguntándose qué podía tener en el dormitorio que pudiera servirle en una situación como aquella, pero estaba totalmente a oscuras y no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. Sabía que su raqueta de squash estaba en algún lugar de la casa...

Justo en aquel momento la puerta se abrió de par en par. Edward no pudo ver quién o que acababa de entrar a su dormitorio. Un segundo después alguien se abalanzo sobre él.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar. Alargo las manos y aferro al intruso. No pensaba permitir que algún jovencito del pueblo le robara la plata o sus equipos de alta tecnología. Finalmente logro sujetar al muchacho contra la alfombra. ¿Pero cómo iba a llamar a la policía?

-¡Oh!-. Un punzante dolor irradio desde su clavícula izquierda. ¡El chico le había mordido! ¡Y se estaba escapando! Edward alargo rápidamente una mano y lo sujeto por el tobillo.

Lo primero era comprobar con quien estaba peleando. Se estaban gritando mutuamente, pero Edward no lograba distinguir las palabras. Alargo una mano hacia la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y la encendió.

Y lo que vio lo dejo completamente perplejo. Tal vez estaba soñando. No se trataba de un chico del pueblo... Sino de una mujer joven con suaves rizos castaños y grandes ojos chocolates. ¡Y llevaba puesto un pijama!

Edward sabía que había algunas mujeres dispuestas a lo que fuera por conocerlo, pero aquello era excesivo. Entonces ella empezó a balbucear y Edward oyó que decía su propio nombre.

-Ya sé quién soy. ¿Pero quién diablos eres tú?- Bella lo miro, sin aliento. Edward noto la irregularidad subida y bajada de sus curvas que ocultaba la chaqueta de su pijama.

-Soy Bella Swan... Su nueva asistenta.- Edward se relajó al escuchar aquello y Bella se acurruco en el suelo a sus pies como una niña pequeña y empezó a temblar.

Edward no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Mas valía que Bella Swan saliera de allí antes de que el hiciera o dijera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse en la mañana.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a tu cuarto.-

~~Tiempo Después~~

BPOV

Bella se estiro en la cama. Se sentía como si la noche anterior le hubiera pasado un tanque por encima.

Miro por la ventana. Estaba a punto de amanecer. Tal vez, un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien para evitar que su mente siguiera volando en cinco direcciones diferentes.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso en jersey sobre el pijama y se calzo unas zapatillas. Una vez lista, escucho atentamente unos segundos, pero no percibió algún ruido procedente de la habitación contigua.

Tras constatar que la costa estaba despejada, salió de la habitación y bajo rápidamente las estrechas escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja y a la cocina, un lugar lo suficientemente apartado de las habitaciones como para finalmente Poder respirar con calma y pensar. Una vez en ella, puso agua a hervir y miro a su alrededor. El pasaje que llevaba al patio era visible por la puerta entreabierta. Su coche estaba afuera, listo para irse.

¿Y si salía por la puerta en aquel mismo momento, entraba en el coche y se iba de allí para no volver nunca más? El impulso de hacerlo era casi irresistible. Respira, piensa...

Sabía que debía controlar sus impulsos, que debía sopesar las cosas antes de actuar. Aunque su desastroso encuentro de la noche anterior con su jefe fuera de garantizarle un despido inmediato, tenía que controlarse.

Con un suspiro. Vertió el agua hirviendo en la tetera y abrió las puertas corredoras que daban al patio. El jardín estaba precioso bajo la suave luz de los tempranos rayos del sol. Aspiro con fruición el fresco aire de la mañana y camino hasta salir de las sombras de la casa para disfrutar de la calidez del sol. Echo la cabeza atrás y permaneció quieta unos momentos, sintiendo los rayos del sol en el rostro mientras aspiraba los aromas del jardín.

Aquello le recordó a otras mañanas en su casa. A menudo se levantaba temprano y salía al jardín antes de que Jacob y Vanessa despertaran. Bella utilizaba el jardín para centrarse, para olvidar por un momento las exigencias cotidianas de la vida y limitarse por unos momentos a "ser". Caminaba descalza sobre la hierba hablando en alto; la mayoría de las veces se limitaba a divagar, pero otras alzaban el rostro al cielo y daba gracias a Dios por todas las cosas que hacían que su vida fuera perfecta.

Pero tras la muerte de Jacob y Vanessa había dejado aquella costumbre. ¿Acaso esperaba encontrar la paz tras algún arbusto del jardín? No era probable. En cuanto a Dios... Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él. Bajo la mirada y contemplo distraídamente una telaraña que brillaba entre las ramas de un arbusto.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba sola y metida en un lío. Su sueño de ser independiente, de liberarse del pasado, se había desmoronando en menos de veinticuatro horas. ¡Que ilusa había sido creyendo que podía liberarse de sus fantasmas!

Una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. La froto con un dedo mientras los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente. Finalmente, se descalzo y se puso a caminar y hablar en alto al cielo hasta que se quedó sin palabras.

~~Tiempo Después~~

Bella dejo de guardar cosas en la maleta al escuchar un ruido procedente del descansillo. Había decidido tener el equipaje listo para cuando su futuro ex jefe la despidiera, así le resultaría más fácil manejar sus emociones e irse.

Tomo el osito azul de Vanessa que había dejado en la mesilla de noche y lo presiono contra su rostro. Después lo beso y lo coloco en su sitio en la maleta.

En la mesilla también había un marco que contenía su foto favorita con Jacob, tomada durante su luna de miel. En ella aparecían sonrientes, felices, con el pelo agitado con el viento. Deslizo un dedo por la mejilla de su marido. Su maravilloso Jacob.

Había sido un hombre tan cálido y divertido, con su característica enorme sonrisa y su díscolo pelo... Perderlo fue como perder un órgano vital. Vivir y respirar resultaba muy duro sin él. Se conocieron el primer día de primaria y fueron inseparables desde entonces. Tras graduarse en la universidad, Jacob se dedicó a ser mecánico y ella consiguió un trabajo de. Secretaria en una importante empresa de Londres. Vanessa no tardó en llegar a sus vidas después de aquello.

Bella casi empezaba a sentirse culpable por ser tan feliz... Hasta que una lluviosa tarde se lo llevo todo. Con un involuntario suspiro, tomo la foto de la mesilla y la guardo en la maleta. Cuando termino de llenar esta, la cerró y se sentó en el borde de la cama para tratar de pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Podía volver a su casa durante unas semanas si aún no la habían reservado para algún alquiler, pero eso sería como volver a atrás y, después de lo que había costado ponerse en marcha, no quería hacerlo.

Pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones después de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Ya iba siendo hora de llevar las maletas al coche. Se puso de pie, tomo la maleta grande en una mano y coloco la otra bajo el otro brazo para tener la mano libre para abrir la puerta.

Pero cuando la abrió se quedó petrificada en el umbral. Edward Cullen estaba ante ella, con el puño cerrado, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarle un derechazo.

EPOV

Edward dejo caer la mano, la metió en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y saco unos billetes de veinte libras doblados. Los alargo hasta Bella.

-He pensado que tal vez necesitaría estos- dijo él. Bella lo miro como si estuviera ofreciendo una granada de mano.

-Para la combara- añadió.

-¿La compra?- dijo Bella.

-Sí, la compra. Ya sabe, con dinero... - dijo Edward y agito los billetes ante ella. Bella siguió sus movimientos con la mirada.

-Pero yo creía... -jugueteo nerviosamente con un pequeño guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello-. Pensé que... Que estaría...

Ruborizada, se apartó de Edward, que se quedó mirando los billetes que sostenía en la mano. Aquella mujer no parecía entender el concepto de la compra, lo cual suponía un problema para una empleada de servicio. Su decisión de quitar importancia al incidente de la noche anterior pareció de pronto demasiado prematura.

Paso al interior de la habitación. Había maletas y bolsas en la cama. Estaban tan abultadas que se notaban que habían sido llenadas a toda prisa. Las cremalleras no estaban cerradas del todo y una prenda de seda con un ribete de encaje asomaba por una de ellas. Edward tuvo que obligarse a apartar la mirada.

Bella siguió su mirada y fue rápidamente a meter la prenda que sonaba por la maleta. ¿Maletas? Edward ladeo la cabeza. Claro. Su nueva asistenta pensaba que iba a despedirla.

Pero por tentadora que resultara la idea, no podía permitirse hacerlo. En primer lugar porque Rosalie se le echaría encima si lo hiciera, y en segundo lugar porque necesitaba que alguien se ocupara de la casa mientras él estaba viajando. Tenía que tomar otro vuelo en menos de veinticuatro horas y no podía permitirse el lujo de buscar otra persona. Ya había resultado difícil encontrar una sustituta cuando la señora Sue había decidido irse.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de utilizar un poco del encanto Cullen para que Bella Swan se relajara. Tal vez se relajaría si le hacía ver que el incidente de la noche anterior le había parecido divertido.

Distendió los labios en una sonrisa extraída de su arsenal, la que le garantizaba que las mujeres se derritieran a quince pasos.

-En cualquier caso, me alegra que siga en su propio dormitorio -dijo, y sumo a sus palabras un guiño para dejar claro que estaba bromeando.

-No esperaba que hubiera nadie más en la casa -dijo Bella, totalmente seria.- Aun no me he familiarizado con la distribución de la casa y... Quería ir al baño... Pero conté mal...

Había algo que Edward aun no comprendía.

-¿Por qué no utilizo el baño de la habitación? -.

-¿El baño de la habitación? -repitió Bella perpleja.

Edward se encamino hacia una puerta color crema que se hallaba frente a la cama, diseñada a juego con la del armario que había al otro lado denla chimenea. La empujo con los nudillos y se abrió. Bella se quedó boquiabierta al entrar al pequeño y elegante baño. Volvió a salir sin decir nada.

Edward pensó que su nueva asistenta parecía bastante normal cuando dejaba de gritar, morder y balbucear.

Tuvo una repentina imagen de la noche anterior, del amplio pijama azul y blanco de Bella, no lo suficientemente grande como para disimular sus curvas... Y empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso.

-¿Tengo un baño... Dentro del armario? -dijo ella.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-El armario es ese -señalo la puerta que se hallaba al otro lado de la chimenea. -Simplemente hicimos que la puerta del baño fuera a juego. Las puertas secretas parecen encajar en esta casa.-

La expresión de Bella le hizo ver que consideraba aquello una estupidez.

-Me pareció una idea divertida -añadió Edward con la esperanza de que sonriera. Pero se limitó a parpadear-. En cualquier caso -continuo con un suspiro -, vamos a tratar de superar las siguientes 24 horas sin choque ni tropiezos en medio de la noche.

Bella parecía dispuesta a morderlo de nuevo. Evidentemente, el humor no era el camino con ella. Habría que volver al terreno profesional.

-De acuerdo. Tome esto de momento -Edward dejo el dinero en el tocador mientras Bella lo miraba con suspicacia. -Voy a conseguir una tarjeta de crédito para que pueda hacer las compras, y un ordenador portátil para que podamos mantenernos en contacto vía e-Mail. Para esto necesito que firme algunos papeles... Si le parece bien.

Bella asintió sin dejar de mirarlo, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a hacer un movimiento repentino.

Edward se acercó a la cama, tomo el osito que había junto a una de las maletas y le echo un vistazo. Al parecer, a su nueva asistenta le gustaba dormir con su osito. Cuando volvió a arrojarlo a la cama, reboto y acabo en el suelo. Bella se lanzó a recogerlo como una exhalación, lo estrecho contra su pecho y lanzo una iracunda mirada a Edward.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, desconcertado. Era hora de retirarse.

-Nos vemos a la hora de comer, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo él.

-De acuerdo -respondió escuetamente Bella.

-¿Cenara con nosotros? He invitado a Rosalie a cenar, para darle las gracias por haberme encontrado una...- tenía la palabra "fiera" en la punta de la lengua, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo.

No es una fiera, sino una asistenta, se dijo. No lo olvides.

-Por haberme encontrado una asistenta tan rápidamente. He pensado que será una buena manera de romper el hielo antes de que vuelva a irme-.

-Gracias -murmuro Bella, pero su mirada decía que prefería caminar sobre carbones calientes.-

-¿Podría estar la cena lista para las ocho?- dijo.

Bella entrecerró los ojos imperceptiblemente a la vez que asentía. Edward salió de la habitación y se encamino hacia la escalera. Rosalie tenía muchas cosas que explicarle. Su amiga perfecta para el trabajo era perfectamente extraña.

Bajo al cuarto de estar y se sentó en el sofá frente al fuego. El desfase horario hacia que le costara pensar con claridad, y tenía la sensación de que había mantenido aquella conversación con Bella aun dormido y soñando.

Era evidente que ella estaba muy enfadada. Si el incidente de la noche había plantado una semilla de sospecha en su mente, la conversación que acababa de tener y lo que había visto aquella mañana temprano habían añadido fertilizante.

Su cuerpo aún no se había adaptado al horario de Greenwich, y la noche anterior no había parado de dar vueltas y leer en la cama hasta que había decidido tomar una ducha. Camino del baño, vio algo a través de la venta que lo impulso a asomarse.

Bella estaba caminando por el jardín, agitando los brazos y hablando consigo mismo en voz alta. ¡A las seis de la mañana! ¡Y en pijama!

Pijama.

Edward experimento un nuevo cosquilleo de excitación. La proximidad de las mujeres era una de las alegrías de la vida... Pero no creía haberla experimentado nunca después de ver a una mujer con un pijama que podría ser de su abuelo.

Había estado a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón cuando Bella había cargado contra el en medio de la noche. Era posible que el pequeño cuerpo y las delgadas muñecas de su atacante le hubieran hecho pensar que se trataba de un chico, pero cuando encendió la luz comprendió que no podía estar más equivocado. No era un chico lo que tenía sujeto por el tobillo. Aquellos rizos caoba solo podían pertenecer a un angel de Botticelli...

En aquel momento empezó a molestarle el mordisco que tenía en el hombro izquierdo. No, no era un angel; sus instintos no le habían engañado. ¡Era una fiera!

Y no debía olvidarlo. No tenía por qué gustarle aquella mujer; solo tenía que pagarle para que mantuviera la casa en orden. Mantendría las distancias con Bella Swan y no pensaría en ella en cualquier otro sentido... Aunque hubiera algo diferente y refrescante en ella.

Locura, se recordó. Esa es la diferencia. Una mujer como esa supone problemas. Nunca se sabe que va a hacer a continuación.

Dejo escapar un prolongado bostezo. Se dijo que era buena idea volver a quedarse dormido, pero resultaba muy tentador hacerlo estando sentado en un sofá ante el fuego. Cerró un momento los ojos.

Se oían voces femeninas procedentes de la cocina. ¿Estaría Rose ya allí? Miro su reloj. Había dormido más de tres horas. Se encaminaba hacia el comedor cuando se encontró con Rosalie, que iba a buscarlo.

-Haz el favor de no disgustar a mi amiga, Edward. Necesita el trabajo y no puedes fastidiarla.-

Edward se quedó perplejo. Se suponía que era Bella la que tenía que hacer un buen trabajo para él, la que debía tratar de no molestarlo.

Abrió la boca para expresar su opinión, pero volvió a cerrarla enseguida. No había forma de discutir con su mandona prima cuando se ponía así. Paso lo mismo cuando, teniendo los 14 años y ella 10, trato de convencerla un verano para que no se llevara a casa un gatito perdido. Rose llego a adorar aquel gatito, pero Edward nunca olvido las marcas que le dejo en los brazos cuando acepto llevárselo a casa.

Desafortunadamente, habían hecho falta otros veinte años para que se curara del hábito de rescatar seres descarriados de todas clases.

Tanya fue uno de ellos. Delicada, de aspecto frágil y vulnerable. Y él no había sido capaz de resistirla. Algo despertaba su instinto protector Cuando se cruzaba con mujeres como aquella. Y Tanya había sido la más necesitada de todas. Aunque no le importaba. Por él, se habría pasado el resto de sus días cuidándola.

Tres meses después de que Rosalie lo encontrara, cuando ya estaba totalmente recuperado, el gato desapareció y no volvió nunca más. Ese era el problema con los seres descarriados. Estaba en su naturaleza ser egoístas.

De manera que Edward había decidido evitar relacionarse con seres descarriados... Tanto felinos como femeninos.

Las mujeres siempre querían Algo de él, pero el solo se relacionaba con las que querían cosas sencillas: dinero, fama por asociación, atención. Aquello era fácil de dar y no le costaba nada.

Edward volvió al presente animado por un exótico aroma a hierbas y especias. Rose no tuvo que aleccionarlo más. El olor lo llevo hasta el comedor. Ocupo una silla frente a Rose y espero, con las papilas gustativas alerta.

Hubo un destello de un delantal y unos rizos caoba en el umbral cuando Bella desapareció en la cocina para ir por la última de una serie de humeantes fuentes. Edward trago la saliva que se estaba acumulando en su boca, esperaba que no tardara mucho.

Finalmente apareció. Al menos pensó que era ella. Parecía tranquila, serena, y dejo la última fuente de una serie de recetas Thai en la mesa.

Edward se alegró de que pareciera tan controlada.

Pero a su estómago le daba lo mismo aquella transformación. Gruño exigiendo que empezara a llenarlo y Edward obedeció sin tardanza.


End file.
